Shaman Enigmas
by BloodyRose98
Summary: When the wizarding war against Voldemort was coming to a head a mysterious shaman Yoh offers his assistance but is he all that he seems?
1. Prologue

**Hey so it's still not that sequel I promised but its getting closer ! So yea I'm in a Shaman King mood and so this fic was born. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Shaman King or Harry Potter.. Though I wouldn't be opposed to it.**

Yoh smiled widely as he strolled down a stone corridor towards a large granite gargoyle. The brunet eyed the statue for a couple of seconds, before stating the password that he had been given earlier that day.

Throwing the door at the top of the stairs open, he yelled a happy "Hiiii!" Startled, the stern old woman sitting behind a neatly organised desk looked up quickly at the young teen slouched in her doorway.

"… What can I do for you?"

He merely grinned back, his eyes closing as he happily answered "Welll, I heard you were in a war and thought that I could help."

"Where did you hear that? I haven't seen you around Hogwarts, do you attend another school?" McGonagall leaned forwards in her chair slightly staring intently at the young boy.

The boy blinked at her "I don't go to magic school cause I'm not a wizard, I'm a shaman and I heard it from one of my friends."

"A shaman? Care to elaborate?" She furrowed her brows, uncertain of what he meant by shaman.

He murmured a "Hmmmm?" before waking from his doze. "Oh yea, a shaman is basically someone who can see and talk to spirits, these spirits can then help them in a battle or can become close friends with them."

McGonagall sat silently as she contemplated what he had said; a shaman seemed useful to have as an ally, especially at a time like this. "If we were to accept your offer, what would be in it for you, what would you expect in return?"

"If this supposed 'Dark Lord' was out of the way, then things would be a lot easier, for us Shamans too."

McGonagall considered his response carefully for a few minutes. Yoh waited patiently, a serene smile across his face.

"Alright, we accept your help. I am Minerva McGonagall, the headmistress of Hogwarts, and you are?"

"Asakura Yoh… uhh Yoh Asakura?"

"Very well Mr Asakura, if you would follow me, we will find you somewhere to stay. What exactly will you be doing whilst living among us?"

"Hmm, well, it would be fun to sit in with some of your lessons. Ya know, so I can learn what you guys are gonna be fighting alongside me with."

**That's the end of the prologue, what did you think? See ya next chapter x**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I was looking at my fics last night and noticed that half of them hadn't been updated since 2014. My bad. So here is chapter 1 of Shaman Enigmas. As usual the reply's to the reviews are at the bottom of the page, so grab your reading hats and let's do this!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or Shaman King.**

Yoh grinned, happy that the headmistress had accepted his proposal. Soon the shamans would not have to deal with the wizard.

Looking around the small plain room he had just woken in, he noticed that he was sitting on a large soft bed in the centre.

Climbing out, he bounded towards the door, before attempting to make his way to the Great Hall.

Upon reaching the large ornate doors, he threw them open as he walked in, eyes closed. Opening his eyes, he saw a large group of kids staring fearfully at him. A cheerful grin covered his face as he let out a loud "Hi."

McGonagall closed her eyes at the loud boys interruption, she had hoped that his behaviour yesterday had been a one off, but apparently the boy didn't know how to be quiet. "Mr Asakura if you could stand quietly and await your turn."

Humming contently, he bounced on his feet slightly before standing still with his head down. McGonagall frowned as the new boy ignored her calling for him. "Mr Asakura please step up." When nothing happened she let out a frustrated "Mr Asakura!"

Yoh's eyes opened slowly as he looked towards the woman at the front of the room. "Huh?"

"Please step up and be sorted."

"Oh, sure." Walking forwards, he sat on the stool as the worn hat was placed upon his head.

The hat looked through his memories before letting out a puzzled. "Your bravery could place you in Gryffindor but you also have a cunning mind. However Hufflepuff would suit you as well so where should I put you?"

"I'm going to say. Hufflepuff!"

Walking over to the table covered in yellow, Yoh slumped down into an available seat before turning to the people next to him. "Hi, I'm Yoh Asakura."

Gleeful whoops and annoyed grumbles filled the room as the headmistress handed the timetables to each student, receiving his own he looked the inked parchment over interested in the subjects that would be taught.

Gripping the timetable tight he followed the group from his table back towards the dormitories in order to prepare for the lessons the next day.

* * *

Waking up, Yoh glanced around at the people still asleep before sighing sadly and grabbing the things he would need for his first lessons, before heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

After eating enough to fill himself plus extra, he leaned back content, just as the large doors flew open and a large group in black stalked forwards to the front of the room. The man leading the group pointed his wand towards the headmistress before drawling in a low tone "What a shame it would be to let the school go to waste. I believe it's time for a new headmaster."

Glaring at the man, McGonagall stood, staring him down as she ground out with suppressed anger " I disagree Severus, we are doing just fine."

The masked men behind Severus lifted their arms in the direction of the students as a warning that if she didn't give in then they would attack. Standing down, McGonagall moved to the side "Very well Severus."

Taking the head chair, Severus motioned for the others in the group to take the place of the other teachers. "These will be your teachers now and there will also be a patrol to make sure that none of you are up to something."

Yoh's eyes glided over each of the new teachers, they looked like they had the potential to be dangerous even without a spirit.

As the teachers once again rose, he realised that it was time to go to his first lesson, charms.

Finding the room was easy enough. Walking in, Yoh took a seat in the middle of the room, smiling at the person who sat next to him before giving his attention to the teacher that had just entered the room. "You're gonna be learning some complex charms, I do hope none of you will be of any trouble." The man grinned as he finished his sentence, the threat obvious to all within the room.

The time passed slowly without incident before a student in the back of the room grew angry at his failure to use the spell. The teacher grinned, lifting his wand towards the boy and shouting "Crucio". Yoh turned to see the hufflepuff writhing on the floor in pain with tears streaming down his cheeks. Lowering his wand the man turned back to face the rest of the class "This is what happens when you cause distractions."

When the lesson had finished Yoh rose to make his way to the next lesson, knowing that it was going to be just as bad as the first.

When his lessons of the day had ended, Yoh returned to the Hufflepuff room, grateful that he didn't have to suffer from that curse that many of the new cruel teachers had used throughout the day. As the day passed, he had heard whispers about how "Death eaters had infiltrated the school" and so knew that these were the people that McGonagall and the rest of the old teachers were fighting.

Pulling out a parchment, Yoh started scribbling in Japanese about how the day went and that the Death eaters had successfully made it into the school. Upon finishing the letter he made his way towards the Owlery before tying the letter onto the first owl's outstretched leg and whispered who he wanted the letter to go to. As the owl took flight, he made his way back to the common room, flopping on his bed. Closing his eyes, he smiled to himself as he drifted to sleep, even with the Death eaters he would keep the other informed.

**And that's it for this chapter, I have set specific days in which to do my writing to ensure that another year or so does not pass before I update however please be patient I have 3 fics to update plus I'm writing my own original story, they will all be completed at some point.  
**

**Guest - It's here! The update everyone has been waiting for. I'm really glad you like it :) I wasn't entirely too sure where I was going with this when I made it but I've got it all sorted out so updates should be soon.**

**Fanfic lover 399/ GhostlyRavenclaw - Your update my good reader. I do like your pennames. The updates should be a lot regular now, I've got things together and it's happening now.**

**TheDancing****Melon - Sorry about that, I've had a lot going on aha. Of course you guys haven't! College took up a lot of my spare time and then getting used to work but now I'm back with free time to spare!**

**HailAllOTP - Chapter 1 is here **

**Woo, so that's the end of the reviews, as usual if you enjoyed it then please leave a review and if you have any criticisms then let me know.**

**Have a good day guys x **


End file.
